PewDiePie
|Row 3 title = Occupation:|Row 3 info = Youtuber|Row 4 title = Types of Videos:|Row 4 info = LWIAY Meme Review Reddit Review Book Review Pew News You Laugh You Lose Gaming|image = File:PewDiePie.jpg|Row 1 title = Birthdate:|Row 1 info = October 24th, 1989|Row 2 title = Gender:|Row 2 info = Male}} Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, better known as PewDiePie, is a Swedish YouTuber with over 100 million subscribers. His content was originally mostly gaming, but the main style of his content shifted to comedy. His fans are known as Bros, 9-year-olds, 14-year-olds or 19-year-olds. PewDiePie became the most subscribed channel on YouTube on August 15, 2013. His channel remained the most subscribed channel for over 5 years, and holds the record for being the most subscribed YouTube channel for the longest time. Starting in August/September 2018, he was in a battle for the most subscribed channel against T-Series. T-Series came close to overtaking PewDiePie on multiple occasions, even once overtaking him for 8 minutes on February 22, 2019. In March 2019, T-Series overtook PewDiePie on multiple occasions, the longest being from March 27 to April 1. Many YouTubers, most notably MrBeast, have promoted PewDiePie by telling people to subscribe to him. On April 28, 2019, PewDiePie announced that he would end the "subscribe to PewDiePie" meme. Since April 14, 2019, PewDiePie has been the second most subscribed channel on YouTube, behind T-Series (or third most subscribed if counting Music). His video YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good is the second most liked non-music video on YouTube, and among the top 50 most liked videos on the website. He has two other videos in the top 10 most liked non-music videos as well. His T-Series Diss Track is also in the top 50 most liked videos. His video Can this video get 1 million dislikes? is the fourth most disliked video on YouTube and the second most disliked non-music video, behind YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind. He reached 100 million subscribers on August 24, 2019, and held a 12-hour Minecraft live stream on September 17, 2019. PewDiePie is currently married to Marzia Kjellberg (née Bisognin). The two live in Brighton, United Kingdom, with their two pugs Maya and Edgar. Felix and Marzia got married on August 19, 2019, in Kew Gardens, London. Alternate Names *Pewds *Family Friendly Felix *BeastMaster64 *''Pew News:'' **Poppy Harlow **Gloria Borger **Anders Coopers **Brooke Baldwin **Don Lemon **Guillermo Arduino **Wolf Blitzner **Kate Riley **Oopsie Doopsie **Poppy Gloria **Poppy Borger **Poppy Gloria Borger Harlow **Borger Borger Borger Borger **Mary Katherine Ham **Poppy Smoria Associated YouTubers *Markiplier *Jacksepticeye *MrBeast *Grandayy Songs *Jabba the Hutt *His Name Is PewDiePie *Fabulous *I'm A Pretty Girl *Brofist *Hej Monika *T-Series Diss Track *Congratulations *Mine All Day Minecraft pets This is a simplified list of PewDiePie's Minecraft pets. Note that many of these pets died during the Minecraft let's plays, but Felix has usually replaced them. *Sven (dog) **Sven's BF **Svenson *Joergen (horse) *Jeb_ aka Water Sheep (sheep) *Pee Pee Poo Poo (pig) *Dinnerbone (skeleton horse) *IKEA Bird (parrot) *Ulla Britta (cat) *Bengt (fox) *Flip Flop (dolphin) Trivia *He was the second Wikitubia Hall of Fame member. Category:Youtubers Category:Male Category:People Category:Born in 1989 Category:Born in October Category:PewDiePie Category:Wikitubia Hall of Fame Category:Swedish people Category:Minecraft Youtubers